Recent toxicological investigations have shown that the use of cyclamate and saccharin as sweetening agents at higher dosage levels is not entirely safe. At the present time, however, there is no substitute for these sweetening agents on the market. Also, tests with certain natural substances or dipeptides or oxathiazinone-dioxides have until now failed to provide acceptable successor products which can fully and completely replace the heretofore conventional sugar substitutes with respect to safety, high sweetening power and absence of unpleasant after-taste.